


Forever

by DaughterofHypnos17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico - Freeform, dramatic love story, hadesxpersephone retelling, modern day hadesxpersephone, percy - Freeform, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHypnos17/pseuds/DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: Nico was always kept away, until he meets the mysterious gossamer dressed, emerald eyed Percy, the story of falling in love and staying the underworld Forever.





	Forever

Nico’s P.O.V  
I could feel the vines growing and winding up my ankles, small thorns biting into the callouses on my heels and the prominent bones of my ankles. The magic of life flowing through my veins; the feel of dirt between my toes and the scent of fresh rain lingering in the air; this was my time. 

Mother hates the times whenever I leave to go exploring, she’s bitter that I enjoy spending time alone, or in her words, time without my precious mother. I wish I could appease her, though the nymph and nereids call my name, gently coaxing me out into the woods to find small clearings as such. 

The soft tickle of the grass against my feet as I tilt my head towards the bright sky, breathing in the crisp air. 

“You look absolutely radiant,” a voice startles me out of my trance, causing me to jump a few feet back.

Ten or so feet away from me was a man, tall, dark and handsome; with eyes brighter than emeralds staring coldly, blankly, intensely at me, all of me. Cheekbones prominent, a sharp jawline and gossamer robes flowing behind him. 

A sharp intake of breath, “Who are you?”

His gaze softens slightly, “I’m Percy, Ruler of the Underworld,” the corners of his lips curve upwards, “And you are?” 

A calloused hand, caused by tedious work, reaches out towards me. I take it, my hand dwarfed by this strange god’s. Electricity sparks through my arms to my body as I gently toy with his fingers. 

“Why are you here?”I ask, my voice full of nerves. 

His small smile quirks a little larger, “I was looking for you.”

My cheeks flush red, I was sure that the green eyed beauty could feel the heat off of my face.   
“Come back tomorrow,” I beg, “Please,” a whimper. 

He raises his hand to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing lightly overly bottom lip, “I promise.”  
…  
I don’t think I’ve ever rushed out of bed so fast. Rushing over to the wardrobe to select my clothing for the day; just so I could be early to my meeting with Percy. I don’t know much about the man, but I do know that he is quite dreamy; those foamy green eyes and tan skin pulled over taught muscles layered in black chiffon. The air of mystery around him was undeniable. The want for some kind of friendship- or more- overwhelming any chance of doubt appearing in my mind. 

Running, soil sinking into the crevices between my toes, the crushing feeling of fresh air falling harshly into my lungs. A smile cracking its way onto my face as the billowing cloak of shadows could be seen from afar. 

“You’re here,” a vibrant blush seeking presence. 

A soft smirk quirking up the left corner of his mouth, “of course, I couldn’t miss glancing upon your big brown eyes again.”

He was smooth, smooth and sweet, like milk chocolate. 

My grin somehow manages to grow, “So,” my eyes glance downwards, avoiding eye contact, “What’s the plan, I had to wake early so mother wouldn’t ask questions.”

I bounce back and forth on the balls of my feet, anxiously awaiting an answer. His hand suddenly encases my chin, tilting to look into the emeralds he uses to see, “Whatever you please.”

I gasp, an idea shutting down any other thoughts circling my head, “Can you take me to Elysium?”

His lips purse in deep thought for a moment, “No, I cannot,” his eyes light gently, “although I can take you to the palace.”  
…  
The onyx stones glowed dimly in the shallow light of the under-earth. Gossamer curtains swaying gently with the somehow possibly breeze. My eyes scanned along the walls, taking in the details of each and every abstract painting. 

Reaching out to run a finger delicately across one, “lovely,” I muttered softly, under my breath.

A hand ghosts my waist, gentle and cold touch leading me towards the table, set lavishly, all my favourite dishes linear on the table. 

Hands fly towards my mouth in shock, a sweet smile growing, “How’d you know?”

He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, his eyes darting to emeralds, “I have my ways, and don’t worry,” he shyly glances downwards, “It’s top food.”

The ice-cream was delectable, so smooth and creamy. 

“You have cream on your lip,” his thumb brushes over the spot, sucking the liquid off of his finger; causing my cheeks to heat like fireworks. 

I clear my throat to loosen the tension in the room, “thanks,” followed by a shy glance. 

He rises form his chair, commanding aura following closely behind him, “Come, I must show you something.”

He takes my hand, callouses rough against my palm, electricity buzzes up the limb, sending my heart into a beating frenzy. The stone path was surprisingly soft against my bare feet, the gently glow of eternally lit candles lighting the way. 

Suddenly, a moral smell wafts. Into my nose, flowers. 

“It’s possible?” Eyes alight with the wondrous powers of the underworld, and just a little bit of hope that this green eyed boy, cares about me just as much as I are about him in such a short period of time. 

“I love you,” I mumble, shocked at all the emotions rushing through my mind in one moment. 

His finger tips trail up my arm lightly, making me shiver and my toes curl against the cold path.   
“I love you too.”

That was the moment when I knew the he was forever, that this was my home, that I was never going to leave this green eyed beauty. I was always meant to be queen of the underworld, I was always meant to rule over souls passed on, I was always meant to love Percy. 

When I ate the seeds, the juice flowing into my mouth filling my veins and bonding me to this place forever, I was smiling wider than I should have been, too wide. Perce kissed the side of my mouth afterwards licking away the possible stain left by access juice, this is definitely what I want for all of eternity.


End file.
